Light in the Darkness
by Poisoned Pink
Summary: 2 years ago Juvia Lockser disappeared without a trace. Now she's back with no memory of what happened to her. Lyon, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Lucy must work together to protect their friend from harm and keep themselves safe as well.


Author's Note: This is all Human. The main ship is Lyon x Juvia but their will also be Gray x Natsu, Lucy x Loke, Erza x Jellal, and Gajeel x Levy

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

The room was fairly dark, all the overhead lights were turned off and a small lamp on the corner side table was the only thing illuminating the room. Seven teenagers sat in different places around the room, most of them sniffling every now and then. Every pair of eyes was turned toward the window staring at the soft rain that pattered against the glass. At some point in their life all of them might have claimed that the rain was a gloomy thing, but _she_ had taught them better. It was quite fitting really, that it was raining on the anniversary of the day the rain woman herself went missing.

The front door opened and all heads turned towards the new person. "Oh, hey dad," Natsu said, his voice a lot quieter then in would be on any other day.

Igneel cringed slightly, "Hello."

"What's wrong?"

The older man pursed his lips in obvious discomfort then hesitantly reached down pulling a newspaper out of his bag. He handed it to the closest person to him, which happened to be Erza Scarlett, "You guys should reach this."

The scarlet haired teen looked down at the item she had just been handed and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as tears brimmed at her eyes. "Is this some sort of sick joke?!" she asked, but Igneel had already exited the room.

"Erza what is it? What's wrong?" Jellal, Erza's long time boyfriend, asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

She slammed the newspaper down onto the coffee table and let out a chocked sob. The headline and picture were enough to alert them of what was going on.

 **Missing Teen, Juvia Lockser, Found Alive**

Luc's lower lip trembled and she reached out grabbing Erza's hand for support, "They found her?"

"She's alive?" Gray wondered aloud, his voice full of hope.

Lyon ran a hand through his already messy hair, "What does the rest of it say?"

Acknowledging that no one else was going to do it, Gajeel reached forward grabbing the paper and bringing it closer to his eyes.

 _"Two years ago Magnolia High student, Juvia Lockser, went missing. There was no evidence found and everyone was left to wonder whether the fourteen year old girl had run away or had been kidnapped. Yesterday she was found out cold on the side of the road covered in bruises and cuts. She woke up this morning but when the police tried to question her she claimed that she had no memory of the past two years. Taking the injuries to her head into consideration the doctors believe that she had amnesia, but are almost positive that her memory with return eventually. As of right now the doctors are unsure of where the sixteen year old girl will go seeing as her parents passed away in a tragic car accident a year after she went missing. Juvia is currently being taken care of at Magnolia Hospital."_

Gajeel dropped the paper, his shaking hands no longer able to keep a grip on it. No one made a move to say anything as the seven of them stared at each other with shocked eyes. Not surprisingly it was Natsu who finally broke the silence, "I can't believe she's alive! We have to go see her!"

Erza pushed her hand to Natsu's mouth effectively shutting him up, "of cours ewe're going to go see her. Now, since there are so many of us we'll have to take two cars, I'll drive Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, and Jellal will take Lyon and Gajeel."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and Erza stood up leading the group towards the door. Natsu stopped, "Hold on I just need to tell y dad that we're leaving. DAD WE-"

Natsu was cut off by his father, "Go!"

The seven of them grabbed their coats and slipped them on exiting the house and piling into the two cars. The ride went by excruciatingly slow and nobody said anything, everyone too anxious to speak. Erza and Jellal pulled into parking spaces that were adjacent to each other and everyone got out walking up towards the large building.

Lyon was the first person to reach the receptionist's desk and when he did he slammed his fist onto the cold, hard granite causing the woman to jump, "Oh my! Um, how can I help you?"

"We need to see Juvia Lockser!" he yelled.

Her eyes widened as she immediately recognized the name, "I'm very sorry, I've been told that nobody is to see Ms. Lockser at the moment."

Jellal, foreseeing Lyon's next movements, grabbed the white haired teen and pulled him away from the receptionist before he could lunge at her. "Lyon Calm down! It's not her fault!" he yelled, practically throwing his best friend down onto one of the plastic hospital chairs, "We'll figure it out, but if you keep acting like this they're going to kick us out."

Lyon sighed dropping his head into his hands, "I need to see her."

"We all want to see her, but you acting like a psychopath isn't going to help anything," he turned his head towards the rest of their friends, "all of you just sit down, and I'll sort everything out. I promise you we're going to see her."

Natsu opened his mouth to argue, obviously unhappy about not being allowed to help, but Gray shook his head and grabbed the pink haired boy's hand pulling him over to sit down. Gajeel, Lucy, and Erza all followed suit, watching as the bluenette calmly walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Lyon are you okay?" Lucy asked as she reached over to gently rub his back.

He shook off her hand and straightened up, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. It's just… ugh!" he curled his hand into a fist in frustration, "she's in some room all alone, hurt and confused! We should be there for her!"

Erza sighed, "I know Lyon, we'll figure it out."

They sat silently awaiting news on whether or not they were going to get to see their friend they hadn't seen in so long.

"Guys," Jellal's familiar voice sounded, causing the six of them to turn around and look at Jellal who was now accompanied by a tall man in a long white lab coat, "This is Dr. John, sir these are my friends I spoke of."

"Hello I am, as Mr. Fernandez said, Dr. John. He claims that the seven of you are Ms. Lockser's closest friends."

Natsu stood up defensively, "That's because we are!"

Gray wrapped his arm around the angry teen's waist and pulled him back down onto the chair, "Calm down Natsu."

Jellal looked at the man apologetically, "Please excuse my friend, you'll have to understand that we're all a bit on edge, it's just that it has been two years since we've heard any real information about what happened to our dear friend Juvia and now she's back and we're very anxious to see her."

Dr. John patted Jellal on the shoulder, "It's alright young man, I understand."

Jellal bowed his head gratefully, "Thank you sir."

The older man turned his attention back to the rest of the group, "Though originally we were not planning to let anyone see Ms. Lockser, I have decided to make an exception for the seven of you."

Lucy shot out of her seat excitedly, "Seriously?!"

"Yes, though there are two small conditions."

Erza looked cautious, "And what would those be?"

"Just that you can only go in two at a time and you have to be accompanied by a police officer."

This time it was Natsu who had to hold a very angry Gray back, "and why would we need a police officer huh?! You can't possible think that we would try to harm her!"

"It's simply for safety purposes, due to the poor state Ms. Lockser was in when she was found it is almost certain now that she was kidnapped. We are just taking precautions to ensure her safety."

Gray relaxed in his seat dropping his head on Natsu's shoulder, "how soon can we see her?"

"Right now actually. I'll wait over there while all of you discuss who will go in first," he smiled at them and then turned on his heel walking over to the front desk to converse with one of the nurses.

Erza spoke up, "Since there are seven of us and only two are allowed to go in at a time one of us will have to go alone. Lyon are you okay with taking that spot?" The white haired teen nodded, "Okay good, Lyon will go in first, Lucy and Gajeel will go in second, Natsu and Gray will go in third, and Jellal and I will go in last."

Lyon felt his heart beat faster; it was hard to believe that after all that time he was finally going to get to see her again. He stood up numbly and walked over to the doctor; the man looked up and smiled, "I assume you were chosen to go first."

He nodded and followed as Dr. John led him through the double doors and into the long white hallway.

"Hello officer Natalya" he said as they approached a door with two police officers standing in front of it.

"Hello doctor," the blonde woman stuck out her hand towards Lyon, "I'm Officer Natalya, and you are?"

The white haired teen took the offered hand, "I am Lyon Vastia, pleasure to meet you."

"You are one of Ms. Lockser's friends, am I correct?"

Lyon nodded, "Yes."

'Well then let's go in." She pushed the door open and allowed him to walk in first following him in and closing it behind them.

Lyon brought his hand to his mouth gasping in shock; nothing he imagined could have prepared him for this. Juvia was lying on the bed her eyes trained at the ceiling. Her leg was wrapped in a cast and her arm was laying across her chest in a black brace. What shocked Lyon the most was the condition her face was in; both of her cheeks were extremely swollen and her entire face was covered in bruises and cuts.

He took a step closer to the bed his entire body trembling, "Juvia."

She gave a small gasp inclining her head so she was looking at the source of the voice, "…Lyon?"


End file.
